


Memories

by PartiallyBlind



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Also some references to beating, F/M, Reader-Insert, Rewrite, reader is a time lord, references to star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartiallyBlind/pseuds/PartiallyBlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Doctor?" Clara asked curiously, holding up the box that had tumbled out earlier. It was a small red box that had been taped shut tightly. On the top was written something in Gallifreyan. "Do you know what this is?" The brunette asked, examining the box further.<br/>"Nope! Let's check it out." The Doctor snatched the box away from his companion. He raised an eyebrow at the writing on it. "It says, 'this is just here for plot reasons,' but then that's crossed out and it says, 'Good Memories.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

"Guess where we're going today." The Doctor spoke as his companion entered the console room. "Mm I don't know. Where?"  
"We're going to the planet of Nyx. It's a great place, really. It's dark. Makes a good planet fo-" The Doctor pushed a button on the console and, quite suddenly, the TARDIS turned on her side, throwing Clara and the Doctor to the walls.

As the TARDIS turned, one of the panels underneath the console popped open and a small box tumbled out. Neither the Time Lord or human noticed however as they desperately tried to fix the TARDIS.

Soon, the Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS reset to her normal ways. She seemed to make a small whir in thankfulness. "Yeah. You're welcome." The Doctor muttered.

"Doctor?" Clara asked curiously, holding up the box that had tumbled out earlier. It was a small red box that had been taped shut tightly. On the top was written something in Gallifreyan. "Do you know what this is?" The brunette asked, examining the box further.  
"Nope! Let's check it out." The Doctor snatched the box away from his companion. He raised an eyebrow at the writing on it. "It says, 'this is just here for plot reasons,' but then that's crossed out and it says, 'Good Memories.'"  
"What could it mean, Doctor?"  
"Only one way to find out." He muttered, slowly ripping off the tape.

The first thing he was met with was a pair of 3D glasses. He scoffed and threw them to the side. Next, there was a picture of Rose. Ah. He missed her dearly.  
He grabbed the photo of her and quickly stuck it into his pocket. Next was a fob watch, which he threw to the side, and then pictures of...

The Doctor dropped the box in his hands, staring at the pictures. "(Name)..." He muttered slowly. He reached down and plucked one of the pictures out of the box.  
It was of three children.  
The first had blond hair and his eyes were closed, the third had dark brown hair and his eyes were closed as well. The middle one... Was a girl. She had beautiful (h/c) hair and her arms were wrapped around the two boys.  
They wore the traditional Academy clothes and the third held a cat.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Clara asked cautiously. The Doctor stared at the photograph in his hand as he slowly began to run his thumb over the girl in the middle.  
"Clara, do you want to hear a story? It's about a girl from a long, long time ago. It all started with a cat in a tree..."

 

" _"Rho, come on!" The (h/c) haired girl looked up at her cat who currently sat in a tree. "We aren't supposed to be here! Whoever owns this estate will be mad!" She stomped her foot down._  
_"Excuse me, miss?" A voice came from behind her. She turned around to see two boys behind her. One had short blond hair and brilliant blue eyes; the other had short black hair and dark eyes._  
_"Oh, um, well... My cats stuck in a tree, you see... I-I didn't mean to trespass or anyth-" The girl began explaining. "Your cat is stuck in a tree?! That's terrible!" The black haired boy exclaimed. "Come on, Theta, lets save her cat." He said to his blond friend._

_Theta nodded and the two quickly made way to get the cat. As soon as they brought the cat down from the tree, she jumped into the girl's arms. "Ah! Rho, don't ever do that again, okay? I don't want to be charged with trespassing over you..." The girl said, holding her cat up to inspect her. She sighed happily before turning to the two boys. "Thank you for saving her, mr-"_  
_"Koschei." The black haired boy answered. "And he's Theta." He pointed at the blond. "Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you both. I'm (Name). Thank you again for saving my cat and I apologize again for trespa-"_  
_"Oh, no. I wouldn't call crossing into someone's yard to save a cat trespassing." Theta cut her off. "Yeah! If anything, it just shows how great of a pet owner you are."_

_(Name) smiled at them both, but it quickly disappeared when she heard her name being called. "T-thank you... Again. I-I really need to get going, though."_  
_"Okay! Bye, (Name)!" The two waved at her as she ran off._

_"Ko, what do you think of her?"_  
_"I think she's amazing."_ "

  
"The trio soon learned they had a certain... Bond. A bond that transcended definition. It was so much more than friendship, but not exactly love."

  
" _"Ko! Come on, there's something I want to show you two! Hurry up or we're going to be late." (Name) called after her friend. Her other friend, Theta, stood next to her. "Yeah, Koschei, if you want to win (Name)'s heart, you need to be quicker than that!" The blond teased._  
_(Name) gasped and softly elbowed her friend in his side. "That's not funny!"_  
_Theta let out a small laugh._  
_"Of course it's funny!"_  
_"You know what else is funny?" (Name) smirked at her friend. "What?"_  
_"Tickle attack!" She exclaimed, tackling her friend into the grass. She roughly tickled his sides and he laughed like a madman._

_"Hey let me get in on this!" Koschei yelled as he finally caught up. He stayed still before saying, "Target acquired!" And beginning to tickle (Name)._  
_The three were laughing, just like children should, but they eventually calmed down and laid on the grass._

_"I love you guys." Theta was the first to speak up. "I love you too, The." (Name) smiled at the boy._  
_"And I'm kinda stuck with you, so I guess I love you too." Koschei said, turning on his side to look at the other two._

  
_"I hope we never get split up."_ "

 

"Well, did they, Doctor?" Clara looked up at the Doctor, anticipation on her face. She had put on the 3D glasses and sat on the chairs, a soft smile on her face. "Not right then, but I'll skip to the point where they do."

 

  
" _It was a simple piloting accident was all. Koschei had hit the wrong button and that had sent him and his companion, (Name), into a swirling vortex of nothingness. The two were rescued, of course, but the companion had been damaged to the point where (Name) had to be rushed to the medical unit. Koschei didn't even have a scratch, however._  
_He had stayed behind, receiving a lecture from one of his teachers about how inappropriate this all was._

  
_"She could've been hurt! You could've killed our friend!" Theta yelled. "It's not fair! She's in the hospital because of this! She could die!" His voice trailed off into a small sob._  
_Koschei reached over and softly patted his friend's head. "I'm sorry."_  
_"It's okay. I mean it's not like you beat her up or anything, right?"_  
_Koschei stayed silent._ "

  
Clara gasped. "Did Koschei actually hurt her?"  
"I don't know. He wouldn't admit to anything and he locked m- Theta and (Name) out of his mind after that." The Doctor explained. "You see, the three had a strong bond, but this is what broke it. So, let's fast forward to a few years later. The important stuff."

 

" _"(Name), we need to go. Now." The Doctor's harsh voice came. The planet was currently under attack by the Daleks. "Doctor, Master is still out there somewhere!" (Name) yelled back. "We can't just leave him! He's our best friend!"_  
_"He'll be fine! He's mad! He'll find a way to survive! Now come on, we need to get out of here!" The Doctor snapped back._

_"But-"_  
_"(Name), please. I'm losing everyone I love by this. I can't lose you as well."_  
_"I-"_  
_"(Name), I love you. Please get in the TARDIS."_  
_"Theta-" (Name) was cut off once again as a bullet went straight through her head. She fell to the ground, eyes blank. "(Name)!" The Doctor yelled, reaching out for her. Not so far out that he was out of his TARDIS, though._

_Behind the female stood the Master. He had that look in his eyes, as if to say, 'Oops.' "Kos, did you just shoot-"_  
_"I win, Doctor. It was always a competition wasn't it? Competing for who gets her. I win, my friend." A smile was on the man's face, though tears ran from his eyes._  
_The Doctor stared at the Master. "You call killing her winning?!" He snapped. "She was SO brilliant! We were going to do so many wonderful thi-"_  
_The Doctor was cut off by the TARDIS' doors slamming shut. He stared at the doors in disbelief before standing against them. He slid down the doors, so he sat on the floor, and the tears began coming._ "

 

"Doctor?" Clara spoke, snapping the Doctor out of his trance. "Yes?"  
"Did you love her?"  
"More than anything in the universe. We were supposed to be married." The Doctor mumbled. "I don't understand why she didn't just regenerate..."

Clara picked up one of the pictures in the box. This one was of Koschei and (Name) smiling and laughing at what seemed to be a Theta covered in... Something. "She was beautiful."

The Doctor nodded. "She was more beautiful than all the stars in the sky. More amazing than the moons of Endor. More passionate than the the flaming suns on Tatooine. She was... brilliant."  
"Doctor, did you just quote Star Wars?"  
"Nothing in real life can describe her." Clara nodded and looked down.

She cocked an eyebrow at the fob watch sitting there. "What's this do, then?"  
"It stores Time Lord's memories and makes them human..."  
"And it was in that box?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"(Name) isn't dead." Clara concluded. The Doctor's head perked up at this. "Oh! That's brilliant! You're brilliant, Clara!" The Doctor clapped, kissing his companion's cheek. He took the watch from her.

He hooked it up to the console before taking a deep breath and opening it. Inside sat a picture of him and (Name) right before the Time War. The Doctor let out an sob before continuing to fix the coordinates.

  
It took a few days, surprisingly, but the Doctor finally got the coordinates. Clara had gone off to work again. He typed them in quickly before doing the fest of the controls. Once the TARDIS arrived, the Doctor threw open the doors.  
Only to be met with a building in shambles.

 

Days of looking for his lost love turned into months and the months turned into years. Of course, he still had adventures Clara, but he still continued his search. So many things had happened. He couldn't comprehend most of it. Yet, he still looked for her.

One day, he finally gave up.

He sat on the console room's chairs and loudly announced, "I'm done! She's not alive and I doubt she ever will be aga-"  
A knock on the door cut him off. He mumbled something about humans before opening the doors. He as met with (h/c) hair and beautiful (e/c) eyes.

  
"Doctor?"  
"(Name)?"

**Author's Note:**

> there most likely wont be a sequel  
> please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!!


End file.
